For cleaning purposes, for dry or wet cleaning of above all floors, it is common in the present time to use mops secured to mop holders or heads being equipped with handles. Such mops are employed in professional cleaning but increasingly also in home cleaning. The mops are normally fitted onto the frame of the mop head, which is basically a plate having essentially the shape of a rectangle or a rhomboid, and are attached to the frame in an appropriate manner. In the centre of the frame is provided a handle attachment in which a handle may be mounted, normally by means of a quick connection in order to enable easy assembly and disassembly. The handle attachment is articulated with one or more joints to provide a comfortable working position during sweeping while simultaneously allowing the frame and the fitted mop to lie flat on the floor.
A traditional shortcoming of this type of mop head was that the handle attachment was attached stationary at the centre of the frame. Such a design limits the accessibility, e.g. under cupboards, cabinets or other furniture or behind radiators, to less than half the length of the frame. This problem has been solved by providing the handle attachment so as to be displaceable roughly between one end of the frame and its centre. In this manner the handle attachment may be adjusted so that almost the entire length of the frame may be used under hindering furniture etc. In existing designs it is relatively difficult to release the mop head handle attachment from the frame in order to move it and to secure the handle attachment to the frame again, respectively. This is usually done by manually shifting a lock arm placed down by the frame or by actuating a foot operated knob of the general type found on vacuum cleaner nozzles.